Myunchers
by loosecat56
Summary: Marina has some secrets about her past that she is reluctant to share. When she meets Zak, will a trying time with him prove him trustworthy? Or will Beeman's suspicious nature destroy a potentially important freindship, not just for Zak, but for the scientists as a whole? Cancelled. Might do a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**My first published Fanfiction. I'm still figuring out this site so consider this one a pilot.**

 **Also, my beginnings are always screwy. Please read the second ch. before judging.**

 **Please no flames.**

 **I don't own the Saturdays or this location. Nor Hanna. I do own Marina, The Death Myunchers, and the Zombies.**

I tore through the trees, clutching Hanna, who was wrapped in blankets, to my chest. I could hear my pursuers behind me. Quiet to their ears, thunderous to mine; the clumsy trolls.

I saw and sensed a clearing ahead. Breaking the forest's edge I found myself on a winding Driveway. Abandoning stealth i shot forward, making a beeline for the walled mansion whose sides i could barely see. In my arms Hanna squirmed. I ignored her and strained my senses, feeling the stone wall through my shoes. Ahead the driveway turned sharply to the left where i sensed a break. Behind my pursuers sounded louder than ever. I turned left-

and slammed into a forcefield.

It threw me back a few feet and I landed hard, clutching Hanna tighter than ever.

I looked up, this place didn't need a gate. The wall just stopped at the driveway, showing no trace the field was there. The wall encircled a property the size of a football field, in the center of which sat the mansion. It stood on four large supports, each one holding a circular part of the house. Connected by hallways leading to the two-story triangle shaped center, small parts of which had floor to ceiling windows. one set of them were glowing with a dim light.

My pursuers had gone quiet, never a good sign. One hand holding Hanna, I knelt and used the other to pull up the thin overskirt that hid hundreds of pockets from view. (thick padding keeps me from feeling the objects within.) I grabbed one of the only full sized objects on me, a flare gun, and stood.

Pointing it at the windows I fired just as I heard a phoo and a dart pricked my neck.

I smiled, turning to face my pursuers. They had stayed in the woods so i could only see their shadows. I could still sense them though. Twenty five men and women had tried to catch Hanna and I. Their death energy swept over me like a wave of fresh, hot blood on my skin.

"This won't deny us for very long feather-tip." one of them, a man by his voice, growled.

"Perhaps." I said, glancing at the bracelet on my right wrist; a golden loop with a pink crystal heart. "But at least I get the pleasure of aggravating my last villains."

"You would risk letting innocents get harmed?" a woman this time, she sounded elderly. "We have power to spare for a while."

 _Great._ I thought. Behind me I heard a hissing noise and I sensed figures running towards me. At the same time, the dart began to take affect. I swayed on my feet, trying to hold on.

"We will come for you. Prepare for a nightmare." The man again.

I tottered backwards. I could hear panting and someone talking; asking who I was, just as blackness swirled in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brief panic wondering whether I gave the story a bad rating either way.**

 **Don't judge the head popping thing till you read it.**

 **I think this is a good time to point out that I can be a stickler for details at times. Marina is also an artist, known for detailed paintings when it comes to her friends. So it kinda works. Also Marina, like Zak, is a detailed character and was originally his long lost twin. That being said they act like mirrors for each other and give me a good opportunity to describe what my narrator looks like as un-akwardly as possible.**

 **I think.**

 **Please let me know if it isn't**.

Minutes later, I opened my eyes and briefly wondered if there was a record for number of different Infirmaries visited. This one seemed to favor light blue. I was lying in the only bed/chair in the center of the room. Several rotatable lamps and machines stood around me, as though ready for surgery. Computer banks sat a few feet away.

Hovering next to one of them was the only other person in the room. He was about average height and wore a blue suit coat. He had a thatch of black hair on top of his head and when he looked at me narrowed eyes peered out behind pink glasses.

"Alright Stripes, what's your-"

"Where's Hanna?" I interrupted, partially sitting up.

The man paused, caught while turning, and raised an eyebrow. He had that expression on his face where you can't tell if he's surprised or confused. I usually opt for both. Why?

One: He's surprised I had the audacity to interrupt him.

Two: He had no idea who I was talking about.

At least, that's usually why.

I took a deep breath. Then launched into a description.

"A little girl about year old wearing a purple dress. She's got black hair and eyes with Asian features. I was-"

"Oh yeah." He came off sounding even ruder than I did. "She's with Frankenstein hair. Now, your parents phone number?"

He seemed to have a no-nonsense attitude. More than that the skeptical look he kept giving me made him seem haughty.

A bad combination, as it just made me feel aggravated.

Or was that the idea?

"I've been out of contact with my parents for years. I have no idea what their number is."

True.

The man looked annoyed. I think he wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible.

"Do you know your legal guardians number?" This sounded like a test. Sure I had a legal guardian. They were usually the parent or leader of the local superhero or superhero team I was helping.

I was just completely new to this dimension.

"None whatsoever." I said simply.

Somehow, he managed to look more annoyed than before.

He took a deep breath, as though trying to remain patient: or calm, or both, and turned back to the computer.

"What is your name?"

Great. I knew where this was going.

"Marina."

"Last name?"

"None whatsoever." I couldn't help a small smirk.

The man turned and gave me a look that, translated politely, meant quit playing around.

I changed the subject.

"And yours?"

"None of your business."

"Dr. Beeman."

I looked at the new voice. Glass sliding doors closed behind a kid who looked just as unique as I did.

For starters, we wore the same colored clothing. Orange shirt with black sleeves and a symbol. Though my sleeves went to the elbows whereas his went to the wrist. His symbol was an S made out of a sea creature. Mine was a rose with a string of sharp thorns. He wore yellow pants that covered his ankles, I wore a skirt that went beyond my knees. He wore black tennis shoes, I wore combat boots. We had the same malotto skin and dark brown eyes, though his had a bit of an orange tint.

Finally, the hair. Mine was white with black streaks. His was far more unique. A poof of white hair were his bangs; they resembled a long pointed star. The rest of his hair was black and pointy, stopping at the very bottom of his neck.

I took all of this detail in a matter of seconds. The boy smiled at me, though his body language was tense. He and Dr. Beeman exchanged a distrusting glance. The atmosphere in the room began to feel charged.

"My name is Zak." He stopped next to the bed and extended a hand. I accepted and we shook.

"Marina." I decided I would be cordial with him. He was at least nice. Dr. Beeman was another story.

On a hunch I allowed my vision to recede and sensed with my magic. The world around me darkened until only Zak remained. Orange flames appeared, dancing across his body. Odd, normally an aura was a misty cloud that glowed one color.

"Hey! Miss mysterious!" I snapped out of my aura sight to see Dr. Beeman waving his hand before my face.

"Oh. Sorry. I Guess i-" I tapped my forehead.

"It's okay." Zak reassured. "You've been through a lot." He shot another glance at Dr. Beeman. What was with those two?

"I know." I said, suddenly remembering how I got here. "Where's Hanna? We need to-"

"Not so fast." Dr. Beeman interrupted, Stopping me before I could get out of the Bed/chair. "We don't know who you are or where you came from. You can't waltz in here and waltz back out."

I opened my mouth to say "watch me" when I remembered the bracelet. I decided to change tactics.

"Waltz back out? I'm sorry but if I hadn't been chased-" it suddenly occurred to me just how big the room was and, recalling what I saw before passing out, realized that this room would impede on living space if it was in the building I saw.

Unless it was below ground.

That was it. This place was huge. I could easily see those supports hiding elevators; which opened up to miles of underground tunnels that led to separate rooms, labs, and other things. Who knows how many men and women lived and worked here? I finally realized that this wasn't a house, it was a facility. In other words, an organization used this place as it's headquarters. And I just happened to appear to be chased, right to this base. Dr. Beeman was right, it was suspicious.

The doctor folded his arms. "Likely story. I'll bet they wanted to kill you in some cult sacrifice, correct?"

"Eh, partially."

Dr. Beeman nodded like he suspected as much, then turned to Zak.

" we need to talk, you," he glanced at me. "Stay put."

I shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere." I watched as they left. If anything, Zak had grown even more tense as the glass doors closed behind them. I stood and stretched, then rubbed the place where the dart had hit. The good news was they had pulled it out. The bad news was a stranger had touched my neck.

Bored, I took out my miniature motorcycle and pretended to study it while listening in on Zak and Beeman's conversation.

"We can't trust her. She's lying and you know it." Dr. Beeman said.

"No she's not. I can tell." Zak argued.

"Oh really? How?" Now the good doctor sounded sarcastic.

"She's relaxed for one. Two, why would she bring a baby?"

"For exactly that reason. Look Frakenhair-"

"And that right there is three." Zak's voice was aggravated. "I know what it feels like to be chased. She's under the same kind of pressure only worse. I believe her Dr. B, even if you don't."

"If she's not a spy than Squealy up there is a ninja."

I smiled as the vibrations of tiny feet quickly hitting the floor traveled up my legs. Looking up I saw Hanna zip past Dr. Beeman and Zak, comeback and run into the room I was in; the glass doors barely opened in time and when they had closed she was already halfway up the computer banks. She ran up the wall and began zipping around on the ceiling like a purple, giggly little bumblebee.

The expression on Beeman's face was so worth what came next.

"Any other comments that prove my point?" Zak asked, clearly amused.

"Shut up."

A seven foot tall, gangly monkey with cat ears walked into view, followed by a Komodo dragon.

They both gave Dr. Beeman a dirty look and began to talk to talk to Zak.

This conversation I ignored, preferring to watch Hanna run around in infant bliss while Dr. Beeman walked in.

Then the lights went out.

Prepare for a nightmare. That's what he said. I thought as the boys freaked out. We're in a nightmare.

 **I'm starting to think I haven't gotten over Halloween yet**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now things are picking up. Keep reading and all will be explained at the end of the story.**

 **I do realize that I loose Dr. Beeman's character at this point and that's due to the fact that I do not know how he would react in this situation.**

Maybe freak out was too strong a word. Zak and his companions gave a small Yelp of surprise. Hanna comtinued to giggle and run on the ceiling, while Dr. Beeman glared at me as though this was my fault. I put away the motorcycle and grabbed my wooden baton, which hangs off my belt next to my hip.

Dr. Beeman gave me a small smirk and reached into a hidden pocket. I brushed past him as he pulled out a strange looking gun. I walked up to Zak, for whatever reason the doors kept working, and asked a life or death question.

"Are there any burying sites nearby?"

Zak looked surprised by this, but shook his head.

"No official burying sites. We have a grave that's in its own little clearing but that's a ways away from here. Why?"

"Because the people who are after me, you won't believe this-"

"Try me." Zak challenged as Dr. Beeman stepped in.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for ridicule. "At least one of them is a necromancer. Good chance most of them are stealers." Blank stares all around.

Finally, Zak broke the silence. "You think you're being chased by people who can raise the dead?" His tone spoke of disbelief.

I nodded. Once again I knew where this was going. Dr. Beeman rubbed his forehead with one hand "Why me? Why tonight, with Frankenhair of all people." He muttered under his breath. Zak took my arm.

"Come on. You should probably stay in the infirmary for a little while. We'll go investigate the power outage." I shook his arm of and entered on my own. Perching on the bed/chair I listened in on the conversation that followed over Hanna's occasional giggle.

"Fisk and I will go check the generators. Chances are we blew a fuse. If we see anything suspicious we'll come straight back and let you know." Zak said calmly.

"I'd feel better if you stayed here and keep an eye on Stripes and Squealy. If Miss Mysterious really is hallucinating then she might get... Violent. Fuzzy Wuzzy might do a better job than I would keeping her contained."

Pause. I called out to Hanna and engaged in a game of paddy-cake. The young ninja's strength jarred my wrists but it was worth it.

"Do you know what happened the last time the power went out?" Zak asked softly.

"You faked a UFO so you could get rid of me. Then got attacked. How could I forget?" Dr. Beeman replied.

"What if his is just like that time? What if the people chasing Marina got into the house and turned the power off? Or worse, what if they know about me? What if they still think I'm... Kur? I won't be any good down here."

I missed a beat and Hanna accidentally smashed my nose with her palm. The boys looked at me as I covered my nose with one hand and searched my pockets for a tissue with the other.

"I'll leave Fiskerton and take Komodo, how does that sound?" Zak asked, staring at Hanna.

"Fair enough." Dr. Beeman agreed.


	4. Rising

**So part art of the way through ch. 3 I veered off what I had originally written so I could improve Beeman's character and this is the result. The good news is that the story is actually improving from what I've written. Please let me know what you think of the story so far.**

"This is not good." Zak said, staring at the control panel.

Komodo hissed in agreement.

They were standing in the generator room, Zak's flashlight revealing a Norse battle axe had been buried into the computer banks.

"Come on." Zak led Komodo to the door. Zak raised his hand to open it-

-and the door slid aside, a teenage girl peered down at him. She was Jamaican and had chin length dreadlocks. She wore a loose orange shirt and a red skirt that went to her ankles.

she smiled. "Hello. Could you help me find my friend?"

* * *

I wasn't happy with this situation. I was lying on the bed/chair, Hanna asleep on my lap. The bracelet was burning my wrist as it blocked my magic. Otherwise, my nose would have been healed almost instantly. As it was, I had to content myself with stuffing tissues up my nose. To make matters worse, Dr. Beeman had taken my baton away.

I could hear him moving around behind me, muttering to himself and occasionally flipping through pages in a book. From what I could hear, he was trying to figure out if there were any hallucinogens in the dart that they missed.

I knew they hadn't. My best friend was a necromancer and I was always super cautious of what I ate. If those weren't proof I was telling the truth than what was?

"No, this doesn't match up. Perhaps..." Dr. Beeman muttered. He stopped to my right and gave me an odd look. he made up his mind about something and disappeared be hind me again. I could hear metal rattleing around. Slowly I sat up and looked at Fisk, who was leaning against the far wall, his eyes glowing red in the darkness.

Dr. Beeman came back with a wet cotton ball and a syringe.

"I'm going to take a blood sample." He said, moving to swab my arm.

I pulled back."Didn't you take blood already?" I asked suspiciously. He paused.

"No." He admitted. "Skunkdo saw the dart and pulled it off of you immediately. There was enough left that we didn't need to do a blood draw. We just waited for you to wake up."

"Then why do you need my blood now?" I asked, eyeing him warily. Another pause.

"There is a small chance, you might have been abducted and don't remember it." Dr. Beeman said slowly. He now looked like he was restraining excitement. I stared at him. Then pulled up my sleeve. Dr. Beeman immediately swabbed my arm and withdrew some blood.

I inwardly winced as he pulled out the syringe and handed me a band-aid. Alien enthusiasts tended to be a little crazy about their passion. Now, I did not doubt Aliens existed. I have a friend who could turn into any number of them. Some aliens had saved my life, others had tried to kill me.

It was the conspiracy theorists that usually made me uncomfortable.

Behind me, a machine began to whir. If this place had a backup generator, why didn't the lights turn on?

I was about to ask Fisk this question when Dr. Beeman jumped. The vibrations small but distinct. I listened as he pulled open a drawer. Finally he stepped into view and my heart practically stopped.

In his hand was a pair of wrist restraints.

I moved like a blur. Hanna fell to the floor and landed on her feet just as I knocked the straps from Beeman's hand and shoved him away.

"What the-" he began.

Fisk realized what happened and started to growl at me. I just stared at the straps like they would jump up and attack me. The growls and cries faded away, and I was lost in a flashback.

Two guards led me down a stone hallway. We stopped outside a wooden door and the guard on my right knocked. The door opened and a girl older than I was opened the door. She stared down her nose at the prepubescent that I was then stood aside. Beyond her I could see a wooden table with straps on it. Fear filled me as I took a shaky step within. The door closed softly behind me. The lady led me to the table and strapped me down. It was cold through the raggedy dress I wore. She turned my head to the left and pushed my hair aside. I felt something cold against the back of my head, just above my neck. There was a click, I screamed, and all went black.

When I awoke, I was physically different and very, very sick. When I came out of my delusional state I learned that I had gone through a growth called puberty and was in a safe place. So much was different. I had to learn many things and my body knew moves and abilities I wished it didn't. But for all the immediate trouble my life slowly got better. Still, the event had scarred me for life. What I had done while unconscious had given me a bad name, one I was still trying to fix. More than that I had a fear of small, closed spaces.

And a phobia for wrist restraints.

"Hey!" I snapped out of my mind to find Fisk gently shaking me. I stepped back and looked up at him, not willing to say anything. Fisk, Fiskerton now that I remembered, grumbled something to me and slowly backed up. Keeping a wary eye out. Dr. Beeman was also looking at me, but with disbelief.

"You're Marina pet of Kali'ann? The blade of aner?"

"who wants to know?" I asked slowly, with a cock of my head.

Dr. Beeman held a hand out. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to be so young. Kali'ann told me you might bump into porkuperm eventually and that I would be there to help. She said you had a fear of wrist restraints."

 **Kali'ann, very important character. We'll learn more about her in the next chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Allies

**I do own Kali'ann and the location described.**

Months ago( give or take.)

I stood on a cliff with Kali'ann. Looking down at the city below, a white and light blue spot in a sea of red sandstone.

"It's sad, isn't it.?" The Alien said softly. I glanced at her. She was twice my height with pumpkin colored skin that almost blended with the red rock surrounding us. Snow White hair fell past her waist. Both sets of arms were folded as she observed her father's city. The city she was destined to inherit.

"We are so advanced. And yet we take creatures of similar intelligence and treat them as pets. When they fail to amuse us, they become food." She finished.

I said nothing. But continued to observe her. As I watched her pupils faded and her eyes were covered with a light blue sheen. She remained that way for several moments. Then the glow faded and she gave me a stern look.

"In time, you will return to this dimension but to a different planet. There you will meet a boy of your species with incredible power. He will need your help in several trying times. Both in this dimension and out of it. I must warn you that he will think you are crazy when you meet him."

"So there is an earth here." I knew it.

"Yes. Listen, I have a contact there who has spoken of this boy before. He is working to stop the pet trade on Earth. I haven't met him formally but I know he will help. Is there some kind of test I can tell him of so he knows who you are?"

"Yes. Send him the information in my blood and tell him to try to strap me down. I'll knock it out of his hands and become lost in a memory." I said. I would hate the event when it happened, but hopefully the person would understand.

"Very well." Kali'ann hugged me with both sets of arms. I nodded farewell to her and turned away from the cliff. Holding both hands out I summoned a portal to Ben's dimension and stepped through.

* * *

Zak tried not to shine the flashlight in the girl's eyes. He lowered it so so he could still see her.

That's when he noticed the stitches.

They started at the base of her neck and circled all the way around, giving her a Patch work doll appearance. How anyone could get a cut like that, get stitches and still live was beyond him.

"Ah, you've noticed my friend's... Peculiar habit." The Jamaican said, fingering one of the stitches.

"You're friend..." Zak said, slowly backing up. Beside him, Komodo growled threatingly.

"Yes. My master needs her abilities, much like he needed mine, and has sent me to fetch her. Like me, she won't survive the experience." The girl gave Zak a sad look.

"Your master. You are with the people chasing Marina aren't you!" Zak switched the flashlight from one hand to the other and grabbed the claw.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yes. Keep going."

Zak's mind and heart raced as he guessed the girl's meaning.

"You've been killed in some kind of ceremony where your abilities have been taken. Your master is going to do the same to Marina-"

 _At least one of the people chasing me is a necromancer._

Zak put the claw back and raised a hand. Taking a step forward, he put his hand on her shoulder-

-and touched solid, cold flesh.

Two thoughts darted through the teen's mind.

 _There is a zombie standing in front of me, this is so cool._

 _Uh oh._


	6. Warm up

Present time.

"You! You're Kali'ann's contact?" I asked Dr. Beeman.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeaah." He said. I don't know who was more surprised. Me or the doctor, scientist, whatever he was.

"Jawi'ann?" Fiskerton asked, putting a finger to his ganged mouth.

I started to pace anxiously, paused to pick up a crying Hanna, and continued to pace; rocking her as I went.

"So, you're the girl whose supposed to help Zak through several trying times. Huh?" Dr. Beeman didn't sound too impressed.

 _Whywhywhywhywhywhy?_ I thought, now angry. _Why do I always get stuck with the snobs or the hot tempered ones? Why? Last time it was Tony, before that it was Nicki Raph, and before that-"_ I paused, then turned and looked at Dr. Beeman.

"What do you know about Zak's powers?" I asked carefully.

Fiskerton shifted uncomfortably, Dr. Beeman just shrugged.

"Frankenhair had the ability to destroy the world. He lost it six months ago thanks to my flute recording. That's all I need to know. Why?" The doctor's eyes narrowed.

My turn to shrug. "If I'm going to be helping Zak than I need to know his background with superpowers. Nothing big." I went back to rocking Hanna, who had finally calmed down.

"Riiiight."

I suddenly stopped, my instincts told me something was wrong. I closed my eyes and sensed the ground through my shoes. Then I expanded that sense. There were vibrations coming from all over the house, and not all of them were mechanical. Several skeletons were patrolling just above us, and a bony archer was climbing down the elevator shaft. A zombie here, a zombie there, another troop of skeletons... Then I found Zak and Komodo.

They were in trouble.

"I need my baton. Zak and Komodo are in danger." I said, pulling the tissues out of my nose. The bleeding had stopped and the bracelet wasn't burning quite as badly now.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" Dr. Beeman asked. Not moving to where he hid my weapon.

"Classified until I know I can trust you." I said, now realizing that this place wasn't quite the facility I thought it was and really was just a house. More like Xavier's mansion actually. Which explained why I had only met a boy, some wacky animals and only one adult. I unzipped my over skirt and put down Hanna. With some string I made an improvised baby sling and slid Hanna onto my back so she'd be safe.

I turned to face Dr. Beeman, who still hadn't moved. I used my earth sense again..

"Look, the longer we stand here the greater the chances Zak will get into a fight he can't possibly win. You know I can take it if I want to so give. Me. The. Baton." I growled.

To my surprise, Fiskerton murmured something and stood behind me. After looking between the two of us, Dr. Beeman relented and pulled my weapon out of his coat. With a look of disgust, he handed me my primary weapon.

"Thank you." I spun it expertly with one hand, then the other. I felt the familiar sensation of excitement before an adventure. I sensed with my feet and smiled.

The skeleton archer from earlier had entered the hallway outside.

"Time for a little warm up." I swept past Fiskerton and Beeman and went to face the intruder.

 **Now we have some action on our hands! More than that, Marina mentioned several characters from other shows and some movies. Xavier from X-men, Tony Stark, and a TMNT. (I do not own any of those characters.) So how exactly does she know them? We'll find out at the end.**


	7. To steal

The video games were way off. The girl standing in front of Zak certainly looked normal if you ignored her stitches. Where was the green skin? The missing limbs or bloody clothing? The rolling eyes or the drooling mouth? No, the creature before Zak certainly didn't look like a zombie. In fact, throw a scarf around her neck and she could blend in with any crowd.

That was the scariest thing about her.

"Before you attack me, perhaps I should introduce myself." The Zombie gave a short bow. "I am Amioran."

"Okay, how did you get here? There's no cemetery for miles." Zak asked, the claw back in his hand.

"I do not hail from this dimension. My master brought me here so I could aid in pursuing Marina... and you."

 _I knew it._ Zak thought. Though tense and ready for a fight, he realized that the zombie seemed willing to give him answers. In fact, she seemed more tense the he was; as though she were fighting something within.

"But how did you get past the forcefield?" He asked. Before Amioran could reply Zak recoiled. His skin felt hot and sticky, like a wave of fresh blood had swept over him.

"Giving our secrets away again Amioran? Tsk tsk. I need to change your rules when this is over." A cold, cruel voice hissed.

The teen looked up. A man wearing a cream suit with pure white hair stood a few feet behind the zombie. He joined her in the doorway. Zak could have sworn he saw an evil glint in his eye.

"Distract the animal. I have the boy." The man said. Amioran nodded and started towards Komodo, who had disappeared. Zak spun his claw as the man slowly approached, his right hand shrouded in a black-green shadow. Zak charged, the man shouted something and the teen slammed on his back a few feet away. He tried to get up, the man muttered something else and Zak slumped back to the ground. He tried but couldn't move. Zak could only watch in horror as the man stood over him, spread his hands, and mutter in an unknown language. Smoke billowed out, surrounding the teen. Zak struggled to breathe. He was in great pain but could not move, scream, or even think clearly. He could hear a scuffle nearby, was that Komodo? Was he fighting with Fiskerton again? No, there was... A girl...from...

Slowly, Zak dropped to unconsciousness, just as shouting erupted nearby.


End file.
